


In Memory of Man's Best Friend

by BrightEyesIllusionist



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cancer, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, I'm Sorry, M/M, Makkachin dies, Putting a dog to sleep, Sad with a Happy Ending, skating family, sort of a happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 14:22:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13742796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrightEyesIllusionist/pseuds/BrightEyesIllusionist
Summary: Makkachin is an old dog. She has been with Viktor through thick and thin and loved every minute of it. When Yuuri notices something strange after they come home from a competition, they have a difficult decision to make.





	In Memory of Man's Best Friend

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is written in memory of my own dog who passed away today.

Yuuri frowned as he pet under Makkachin's neck. There was something there that he hadn't noticed before they'd left for their latest competition.

“Viktor?” He said quietly. “Come here for a second?”

Viktor bounded over, as exuberant as ever. “What is it?”

He grabbed Viktor's hand and brought it down to feel the area he'd been petting. “Do you feel that?” 

Viktor's grin slipped from his face as he felt the solid lumps that rested just under Makkachin's skin and fur. He turned to Yuuri and frowned. “I'll call the vet.”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

The veterinary office was small and clean, but welcoming with pictures of puppies and pets lining the walls. 

Doctor Anderson smiled at them as they followed him back to the small examination room. After weighing Makka and exchanging some pleasantries Viktor started talking.

“We came back from our competition and she was just. I mean we had a friend of ours watching her, but they never said. We've taken care of her she eats only the best food. Though I might sneak her more of the table scraps than I should. And she's always had a fondness for foods that she wasn't supposed to have, like that time in Hasetsu, Remember Yuuri. She got into the steam buns and...”

Yuuri put his hand on Viktor's upper arm. “I remember.” He said quietly and then turned to the vet. “We noticed some lumps forming on her neck when we came back from our last competition. We hadn't noticed anything before then, but we were gone for about a week. Our dog sitter said they hadn't noticed anything.”

Doctor Anderson nodded. “Okay. Let's take a look at her then.” He knelt down to look at Makkachin. “How are we doing today, Makka.” He pet behind her ears for a second, Makka's tongue lolling out in response to the affection, before he moved down to rub at her throat and feel around. After a moment he leaned back to look at Yuuri and Viktor again. 

“It looks like her glands are swollen. Now, there are a few things that can cause that and to know for sure we are going to want to run a few tests to see exactly what it is and see if we can fix it okay?” HE asked.

Viktor nodded vigorously. “Yes! Anything! We just want her to feel better!” 

Makkachin followed Doctor Anderson into the back easily and they were gone for a little while. Yuuri rubbed his hand along Viktor's arm.

“It's okay, Viktor. Whatever happens, it's going to be okay.” His voice shook a tiny bit, but Viktor didn't seem to notice.

“She... uh..” Viktor swallowed. “I know she's getting old now. And I shouldn't expect to have her for much longer. But... she's my best friend, Yuuri.”

“I know.” Viktor pulled Yuuri into a hug and buried his head into Yuuri's neck. Yuuri wrapped his arms around Viktor and they sat in silence for awhile.

Makkachin bounded back into the room with the doctor. Viktor sat up right away and Makka jumped up to lick his face.

Doctor Anderson's lips curled into a small smile as he shut the door. “She loves you a lot.” He said.

“Yeah.” Viktor grinned. “She's been with me for a long time.”

“I have the results from the tests we took.” He said. “We took some blood samples and a small sample of the lump itself. None of it hurt her at all, she was quite well behaved for the whole examination.”

“That's good.” Yuuri said. “So, do you know what the lumps are?” 

“Unfortunately it's the worst sort of news.” Doctor Anderson's grin faded. “I'm sorry, but it is cancerous.”

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Viktor sobbed the whole way home, keeping his face buried in Makkachin's fur. Yuuri gripped the small bottle of pills they'd been given to administer to Makkachin. Not a cure. Just something to keep her more comfortable and give them a little more time with her.

A few weeks to a few months. That's all they had left.

They walked into the apartment and Viktor immediately went into the kitchen to grab Makkachin a treat.

“Such a good girl. Yes. Yes you are Makkachin.” He muttered softly into her fur as she chowed down on the treat.

Yuuri watched, his own stomach a mass of knots and his hands clenching into fists and slowly forcing them to relax.

After a moment, Yuuri walked back to the door and threw on his jacket.

“I'm going on a run.” He called back to Viktor before closing the door behind him and setting off, not waiting for an answer.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Not much changed over the next few weeks. The only real differences were the pills they gave to Makkachin every day and the thorough examinations that Viktor gave her every night before they went to bed.

Every morning, after they'd given her breakfast, Viktor would load a treat with peanut butter, place the pills on it, pile more peanut butter and then another treat into a little sandwich before tossing it into the air for Makkachin to catch and swallow down. 

The lumps seemed to all just disappear within a week of starting to give her the pills, and Viktor's spirits rose every day that continued without their return.

Yuuri's runs became more frequent. Sometimes Makkachin would come with him, but on those days he didn't run nearly as far. She just couldn't keep up as well anymore. 

She started losing weight quickly, no matter how much Viktor fed her. He tried adding things to her food, eggs, beef broth, different canned and soft foods, freshly cooked meats. She gobbled them all down happily, but her weight loss was obvious, especially around her hips and on her head.

Viktor spent the majority of his free time, when he wasn't at the rink, lounging on the floor with her. He'd look over footage of his practices and talk to her about them.

When Yuuri wasn't running, or practicing at the rink, or in the ballet studio, he was avoiding calls. Most of them were from Phichit, but a few were from Mari or Minako. All of them knew how hard Vicchan's death had been for him, and were concerned with how he was taking Makkachin's illness. He wasn't talking with Viktor much anymore either. All of his excess energy went into practicing. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

When Yuuri finally answered a call it was more because he was surprised by who was calling than because he really wanted to talk. Yuri never called him, if he needed to contact either him or Viktor he texted.

“Katsudon, what the hell?!” Yuri's voice shouted at him over the speaker. 

“Hi Yuri.” He said quietly.

“Hi Yuri. That's it! What the heck do you think you're doing?!” Yuri screamed at him. “You and the old man have been so freaking distracted during practices and you're running yourself into the ground. Yakov doesn't even bother yelling at Viktor anymore! What's going on?”

Yuuri laughed quietly. “It's fine. Sorry we're worrying you.”

“I'm not worried! Dumb ass.” Yuuri could hear Yuri's pout even across the phone. “You're just acting weird and I want to know why. I don't want to beat you just because you can't focus on your skating properly! I need you at the top of your game so I can beat you properly and prove that I'm the best!”

Yuuri cracked a small smile. “Thanks Yuri, I appreciate it.” 

Yuri snorted. “Whatever. So what's going on with you two?” He asked.

“Oh.” Yuuri sighed. “Well. Viktor didn't really want to tell anyone. But we took Makkachin to the vet a little over a week ago. When we got back from that last competition, you know? She had some lumps under her neck and it turns out they're cancer.” Yuuri rubbed a hand over his face and sighed.

“I'm.... wow. I wasn't expecting that.” Yuri said quietly. “Sorry. That sucks.”

“Yeah.”

“Is there anything you guys can do for her? Not that I think you wouldn't already be doing it. Viktor is grossly obsessed over that mutt. He's posting so many pictures of her I think I'm gonna puke.” Yuri's voice was a little gruff, scratchy and Yuuri could hear him swallow.

“ I know. The vet gave us some pills, and the tumors have shrunk since we've started giving them to her. She's doing okay for now, but the vet said eventually they'd stop working. I think Viktor is ignoring that and trying to pretend everything is okay.”

Yuri sighed. “And what about you, Katsudon. How are you taking it?”

“I'm fine.” Yuuri said, maybe a little too quickly. “It's fine. She's lived a good life. I just... I don't want her to be in pain.”

“I get that. If it was Potya I'd want the same thing.” Yuri's voice was quiet again. Yuuri was more concerned about that then he ever was when Yuri was yelling at him. “Are you.. Are you guys going to put her down then?”

“I... I think that would be best. The vet said that it can be a really... not nice way to go. When she gets to that point... Well, I still need to talk to Viktor about it. It's his choice.” Yuuri's voice faded to almost nothing at the end.

“She's kind of your dog now too, idiot. But I get what you're saying.”

“Thanks Yuri. I appreciate it. Thanks for calling too.”

“Yeah, yeah. Just, take a break. Okay. You're freaking me out with how much practice you're doing.” Yuri's voice was almost back to its usual volume.

“Thanks Yurio. I'll see you tomorrow.”

“Bye.” Yuri hung up and Yuuri put his phone back into his pocket before continuing on his current run.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Two months later, Viktor started to notice that Makkachin was having trouble breathing. Feeling under her neck again, the tumors were back, if still smaller than they had been before.

Yuuri came back from one of his runs to find Viktor bawling on their couch.

“Viktor?” He asked, moving to sit by him. “What happened?”

“Makka!” Viktor wailed.

“What about Makkachin?” Yuuri asked quietly, afraid for the answer.

“She, uh. I noticed... Her breathing is starting to rattle.” Viktor said quietly, “and the lumps are starting to come back.”

“Oh.” Yuuri said quietly.

“Yeah.” Viktor responded. He threw the pillow behind him and turned to bury his face in Yuuri's chest. “She's not going to last much longer, is she?” He asked.

Yuuri swallowed. “Probably not.” His voice cracked a little and he hugged Viktor back tightly. 

“What.. um... what did the vet say again? About this part?” Viktor's voice was shaky and uncertain, a slight tremor colored the edge of his tone like he was about to cry.

“The vet said the medicine would stop working eventually and that the tumors would come back.” Yuuri said slowly. “After that happens he said it wouldn't be long until they took over either in her lungs or digestive system. Neither way is very pleasant. She could stop eating and starve, her digestive system could get blocked up, or she could asphyxiate with tumors in her lungs and blocking her throat.”

Yuuri felt Viktor swallow against him. “Those, uh. Those aren't nice ways to go, are they?” He asked.

“No. They aren't.” Yuuri's voice was as quiet as Viktor's. “The vet did say that, when the time came, it might be nicer to let her go easily. To put her to sleep before it got too bad and before she was in too much pain.”

Viktor sobbed against Yuuri's shirt, the cloth quickly soaking with his tears. Yuuri hadn't seen Viktor cry often, but when he did, every single tear felt like an ocean within itself.

“I.. I think I want that. I want her to pass peacefully. I don't want to keep her around while she's in pain just because I can't stand for her to leave.”

Yuuri nodded. “I think you're right. It's not fair to her.” His voice was steady, thankfully, even though tears were falling down his own cheeks. “I don't think we're there yet though.”

“You don't?” Viktor asked.

“Not yet. I think we have some time. We can take her to the vet tomorrow to get her checked out again though.” Viktor nodded vigorously. 

“Let's do that.”

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Doctor Anderson took some x-rays to pinpoint the tumors, and there were a few growing in her lungs at that point. He told them much the same thing they already expected. Makkachin really didn't have long left at this point, and it would be much kinder to let her go before it got really bad. They did have some time though. He gave them a few things to look for to know when it was time. If she stopped eating or drinking and if her breathing got really really bad were the two main things. 

“I've seen a lot of people wait too long, and their pets are absolutely miserable when they finally come in. I'm glad you are taking her feelings into consideration first.” He said as he showed them out the door. “Think of this as an opportunity to spoil her and to say your goodbyes while she still feels alright.”

Yuuri thanked him as they left. They decided to take a walk around the nearby park before heading home. It was a beautiful day, fluffy clouds floating around the blue sky. There were a few birds in the trees and flying around and Makka's attention flitted from one thing to another.

Yuuri and Viktor sat against each other, leaning into a tree for support. Quiet tears fell gently from Viktor's eyes, and Yuuri struggled to wipe his leaking nose and his own ugly crying.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

The week passed quickly, much too quickly. Makkachin was fine for the first few days, lying down and sleeping a lot more than normal, but not too bad. She enjoyed her treats, and one day Viktor came back from practice with a burger for her to munch on. Yuuri came back home that same day with a smoked beef bone for her and they laughed at their similar thought processes.

They kept an eye on the tumors in her neck, and they were growing steadily. 

Almost exactly a week after the appointment, they were woken up in the middle of the night by her breathing. It was very heavy and labored, short pants that rattled in her chest.

Viktor looked at Yuuri and his tears shone in the dim light.

“It's time, isn't it?” He asked.

Yuuri wiped his own tears from his cheeks. “I think so. Should we take her in tomorrow?”

Viktor shook his head. “Probably.. .but... I want one more day. Is that.. do you think that's okay?” His face was stricken, tears coursing down his cheeks.

Yuuri pulled Viktor into a hug. “I think that she will be okay for one more day, probably. If it gets really bad we can take her in, okay?”

“Okay.”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

The next day, Viktor all but showered Makkachin with affection. They both took the day off of practice, telling Yakov what was going on. He grumbled a bit, but relented and let them take the day.

They spent most of the day inside, ordering food in and spending a lot of time cuddling on the couch with Makkachin between them and watching movies. They took turns brushing her and petting her. All though the day, they could hear her breathing rattling and she varied from taking shallow, quick breaths to taking slightly longer ones that sounded a bit like Darth Vader.

That night, she slept between them. Her breathing seemed heavier when she was laying down though, and all through the night she would get up to walk around the house, not getting more than thirty minutes of sleep at a time.

Viktor and Yuuri woke every time she moved and in the morning, none of them had slept well at all.

They called Doctor Anderson, who told them to come whenever they were ready. Yuuri called a local crematorium they had spoken to before and told them they would be bringing her by later.

They enjoyed the morning with her. Viktor plied her with treats all day, before they finally decided to take her to the vet.

Doctor Anderson was very kind through the whole process, and it happened faster than Yuuri thought it would. Makkachin wagged her tail at them before putting her head down and falling asleep.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

They got Makkachin's ashes back in a lovely urn with gold designs on it. Yuuri had already set up a small shrine for her with her picture and tags lovingly placed beside it.

Both he and Viktor stopped by the area every day.

There was an emptiness to the apartment now. No sound of paws and nails on the floor, no tags jingling. There wasn't a welcoming bark and tongue when they came home from training. 

It was too quiet at night.

Viktor startled easily to sounds in the middle of the night, sometimes waking up and walking around the apartment for awhile before coming back to bed. 

Practice was an issue as well. Viktor seemed more distracted than he had been while Makka was sick. He fell on more jumps than he landed, and his step sequences were sloppy. As much as Yakov yelled at him, he didn't improve and seemed to get a little worse every day. He took long breaks and showed up late. His eyes constantly had dark bags under them.

Yuuri was the exact opposite. He was always at the rink before everyone else and only took breaks when Yakov shouted at him, something that he'd never had to do before. Yuuri also stayed most days until the rink was closing and they kicked him out. On days he was forced by Yakov to stay away from the rink, he would either run or practice ballet. He felt like he had to keep moving, he was wasting his chance, again. 

Yuri was sick of it.

He got the other skaters together, mostly by yelling at them, and came up with a plan. They pooled their funds and Mila went with Yuri to pick up their surprise.

The next day, a full month after Makkachin had passed away, they waited impatiently for Viktor and Yuuri to show up at the rink. Yakov had called them the night before and ordered Yuuri to come with Viktor that day in an attempt to get the poor boy to sleep in a bit for once.

When the two finally walked into the rink, Yuri shoved a squirming bundle of fur into their arms.

“We're sick of you two moping.” Yuri said sullenly.

Yuuri's eyes were wide as he looked down at the puppy. It was a tiny little think with pitch black, curly fur and bright blue eyes. It stared back at him, a tiny pink tongue flicking out to lick its nose.

Viktor, who had been frozen for a moment with surprise, squealed. He twirled around, lifting the puppy into the air. “He is so cute!” 

Yuuri leaned into Viktor's space to get a closer look at the puppy. The puppy looked at him for a moment, cocking his head to the side before yipping and licking Yuuri's nose.

Viktor shoved the puppy into Yuuri's arms before running over to pull Yuri into a crushing hug. 

“Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!” He chanted. Yuri struggled in his grip, trying to shove him off.

“It wasn't just me, you idiot! They helped too!” He gestured at the rest of their rink mates standing in a circle around them, all with wide grins on their faces. Viktor squealed again and ran around, giving hugs to everyone.

“We know nothing could replace, Makka.” Mila said when it was her turn, “But we just thought you both needed something else in your home.”

Yuuri bowed, the little puppy snuggling into his arms. “Thank you. All of you.” He said sincerely. 

“You're welcome.” Yakov said gruffly. “Now I want you to take the day off. Take him home and introduce him to the house and whatever. I want you back here tomorrow, on time! Not late and not early! Got that! We're going to work on your jumps, both of you.”

“Yes, Coach Yakov.” Yuuri and Viktor said in unison, matching grins on their faces. They turned around and left the rink together, cooing over their new family member.

“You're going to fit right in, little one.” Viktor said quietly to the dog in Yuuri's arms. He wrapped his own arm around Yuuri's shoulders as they walked away. “We'll tell you all about your big sister. You've got big paw prints to fill after all!”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for this.... Today was a difficult day for me. We had to put my dog down today from an issue very similar to the one I've depicted here.... and I really just needed to get the emotions out in a different way. If you enjoyed it, I'm glad. But writing it was cathartic for me and I guess that's the only thing that really matters. BTW, I depict Makkachin as a girl mostly because my dog was a girl.
> 
> I am aware that there are many opinions on the topic I discuss here. I have written my opinion. I welcome discussion, but please don't make a hard day harder for me.


End file.
